Angel In Blue Jeans
by Irish American 67
Summary: A quick Bechloe oneshot based on Train's "Angel In Blue Jeans".


Angel In Blue Jeans

**AN: Hey guys, I've got a serious case of writer's block on my other stories, so I figured I'd go ahead and do a quick little oneshot to try and get the juices flowing. If anyone is familiar with Train, then you'll know that this oneshot is based on the song "Angel In Blue Jeans" by Train. Hope you enjoy!**

_And though I never got her name_

_Or time to find out anything_

_I loved her just the same_

_And though I rode a different road_

_And sang a different song_

_I'll love her till my last breath's gone_

_Like a river made of silver_

_Everyone came running to the scene_

_I was shot down in cold blood_

_By an angel in blue jeans_

_Whoa oh oh oh oh oh_

* * *

><p><em> Who is that girl?<em> Beca wondered. She stood there, standing in the middle of the diner, watching what was probably the most gorgeous woman she'd ever seen walk out the door. She just couldn't believe she'd never even thought to ask the woman's name when she was sitting at Beca's table.

But the flash of red hair disappeared into the endless field of pedestrians, and Beca knew she'd probably never see her again. Somehow, the thought made her feel like she'd lost something.

Beca looked up at the clock and smiled. Her shift was over.

"Hey, Jesse!" Beca shouted out. The brunette in the kitchen looked out the window. "I'm off! Could you clock me out? I'm in a hurry!"

"Sure thing, Beca!" Jesse shouted back. Beca nodded, then hurried up and ran out the door.

* * *

><p>Beca stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body. She looked through her closet for something to wear, and settled on a grey tank top, a black vest, black skinny jeans, and her usual Converse High-tops. It was going to be an important night at <em>The Scene<em>. Supposedly, a very popular DJ was going to be there tonight, and since Beca always did a set on Wednesdays, there was a chance that she might meet this DJ and maybe even get introduced to some executives at a record label. Then, her days of waiting tables at the diner would be over, and she could finally do what she'd wanted to do all her life.

She walked over to her laptop and went through her mixes again, making sure that everything was ready. She'd spent nearly every spare moment she had for the past three weeks, ever since she found out that DJ Bumper was going to be playing at the club, checking and re-checking and improving her best sets to make sure everything was perfect for that night.

Finally satisfied that she was ready, she closed her laptop and slipped it in her bag, then draped her headphones around her neck as she headed out the door.

* * *

><p>Beca was just finishing setting up when people started coming into the club. She waited for her boss' signal, then hit play on her program, bringing up the first mix. She looked up to look around at the club, and saw that, as usual, the dance floor was now packed. Beca knew she was good. Hell, she knew she was amazing when it came to mixing music. She'd given up on being modest about her skills long ago.<p>

But then, just as her first mix was ending, she caught sight of that same flash of red hair as earlier. Her mouth hung open slightly as she watched the redhead dance, flirting with almost every other girl on the dance floor. Most of the girls were straight, but they danced with her, anyway, if only because the look on their boyfriends' faces were priceless.

Beca hurried up and threw together a short playlist of some of her mixes that would continue to play when she wasn't with her laptop, then got down from the booth. Something about that woman called to her, beckoned her closer and closer. Then, she literally bumped into her boss.

"Whoa, Luke! Sorry!" She said, and Luke chuckled.

"What are you doing down here?" He asked. "You're supposed to be there." He pointed back at the booth she'd just gotten out of.

"I know, I just... I... um..." Her eyes darted back over towards the girl, who was now grinding her ass against some blonde woman's core. Beca's mouth was watering at the sight, and she licked her lips to wet them.

"Oh. I see." Luke said, turning towards where Beca was staring. "Got yourself a new girlfriend? Good for you, Beca. It's about time you got over Aubrey."

"No!" Beca shouted, then corrected herself. "I mean, no. SHe's not my girlfriend. I mean... I don't even really know her name... Wow, now I'm feeling kind of queerballs." Beca chuckled.

"Don't know her name, huh?" Luke asked. "But you want to, am I right?"

Beca looked him in the eyes, then nodded. "Yeah. I met her at the diner. She came in and sat down at my table, and I could barely even think the whole time she was there."

"Yeah. She's beautiful." Luke agreed.

"Stunning." Beca said.

"Gorgeous."

"Radiant."

"Love at first sight, huh?"

"What?" Beca snapped out of her trance.

"Love at first sight."

"What about it?" Beca asked, then caught on. "Oh... You mean... you think..."

"I don't think, Beca, takes too much brainpower." He joked. "But I can see it. Plus, Beca Mitchell does _not_ use words like "stunning" or "radiant". Not even when talking about a certain blonde number who won her heart a year ago, then cheated on her."

"Really? You _had_ to bring that up?"

"My point is, Beca, I can see it in your eyes. You don't even know her name, you've known her for about five seconds, and you're already in love with her. My advice? Get back to the booth, put together another quick playlist, 'cause this one's about to run out, then track that woman down and talk to her."

Beca nodded after a minute, then headed back up to her booth and threw in a few more mixes. The set should last about fifteen minutes before she'd need to get back here and add to it.

She got back down from the booth then looked around for the redhead again. One of the many, many disadvantages of being short: she couldn't see over everyone's heads to look for that head of fiery read hair.

Finally, she saw it. Beca darted around people, chasing after the elusive redhead, eventually catching up to her at the bar.

Beca caught her breath before she walked up to the redhead.

"Light beer." The redhead ordered.

"Make that two." Beca told the bartender as she took a seat next to her.

"Sure thing, Beca." Stacie said, grinning at Beca, then turned to grab two glasses.

Beca turned to the redhead. "Hi. I'm Beca."

The redhead rolled her eyes.

"Not interested."

"What?" Beca asked, confused.

"Not interested." She said again.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, don't offer to pay for my drinks, don't try any of those cheesy pick-up lines, don't try to charm your way up to me, just don't even _think_ about trying to pick me up. I don't care. I'm just here to have fun, and I'm not looking for any kind of one night stand _or_ a relationship. I'm just not interested."

And Beca felt her world shatter. But then, she decided not to give up. If charm and cheesy pick-up lines wouldn't work, maybe humor would.

"Well, can I at least know the _name_ of the person who just completely shot me down before I even _started_ putting the moves on her?" Beca flashed her a smile, then grabbed one of the two glasses Stacie slid over to them.

"I said don't even try." The redhead fired back, then downed her glass quickly, tapping it on the bar for another.

Beca did the same, then turned back towards the redhead. "I know. I just asked your name, that's all."

"Look, I'm not playing hard to get or anything, I'm really just not interested."

"I get that. I _just_ want to know your name." Finally, the redhead turned towards Beca, then recognition crossed her eyes.

"Wait a second... you're that waitress from earlier." She looked like she was trying not to laugh as she remembered the events of that afternoon. Beca groaned.

"Yeah. That was not exactly my best day at work."

"I'll say. You were dropping plates the whole time."

"Hey, at least none of them broke." Beca countered. "So come on, what is it?"

"What is what?"

Beca leaned in and looked the redhead in the eyes. "Your name."

She sighed. "You're really not going to drop it, are you?"

"Nope. Done enough dropping today."

The redhead rolled her eyes at the attempt at humor. "Chloe. My name's Chloe."

"Well, Chloe, nice to meet you. I'm Beca." Beca grinned. Then, the grin was replaced by a frown. "Wait, I already told you that."

That actually brought a smile to Chloe's lips for a second before it disappeared again.

"Okay, why are you trying so hard to pick me up?"

"Who said I'm trying to pick you up? Sometimes, it's just refreshing to have a conversation with a complete stranger."

Chloe narrowed her eyes at Beca, still not believing her.

"How so?"

"Because strangers don't bullshit you. They don't tell you what they think you want to hear. They don't know you, so they'll tell you exactly what they think, whether you like what they think or not. It's just... refreshing."

Chloe nodded in agreement. "I guess I can understand that."

Beca looked back up at the booth when she heard the final noes to one of her mixes. There was about five minutes left on the playlist.

"So how do you like the music?" Beca asked Chloe, turning back to her, but the redhead was gone without a trace. Her heart dropped, but she slid down off the stool, then paid for her drinks, seeing that Chloe had already paid for her own.

Beca returned to the booth, feeling like her world had just fallen apart.

* * *

><p><em>Late that night she got away<em>

_I chased her to the turnpike_

_Then lost her where the music never plays_

_And though I rolled upon the stones_

_And fell into the water_

_I'll love her till my judgment day_

_Like a sunrise made of white lies_

_Everything was nothing as it seems_

_I was shot down in cold blood_

_By an angel in blue jeans_

_Whoa oh oh oh oh oh_

_Whoa oh oh oh oh oh_

_I hear voices calling all around_

_I keep falling down_

_I think my heart could pound right out of me_

_I see a million different ways_

_To never leave this maze alive_

* * *

><p>Beca finished out her set for the night, then packed everything away. Tonight had been a total bust. Not only had Chloe gotten away, but DJ Bumper had called to reschedule because his wife had gone into labor. So no "getting discovered" for Beca tonight.<p>

But as Beca was stepping down from the booth, she caught sight of Chloe's red hair again. She smiled, then started walking towards the redhead again, but Chloe saw her, rolled her eyes, then turned around to leave.

Beca frowned, then chased after her. Chloe looked back and saw Beca running towards her, then picked up her own pace once she was out of the club.

Chloe ducked and weaved through the throng of people outside the club, and Beca could barely keep track of the mess of red hair. Then, she tripped over something, and hit the ground, hard, yelping in surprize. Someone helped her up, but she just pushed away and immediately looked for Chloe. However, Beca was starting to feel the combined effects of the alcohol and her new bump on the head, and the wooziness was starting to get to her.

But she kept following the red hair. Chloe looked back and stopped when she saw Beca. Her mouth was open in surprize, and Beca smiled as she kept walking. She tripped over her own feet again. She could faintly hear voices of people all around her, asking if she was alright, and some reference to an ambulance.

_Come on, people, I just fell down, that's all. No need for an ambulance._ Beca thought as she tried to stand back up, but fellback down again. Suddenly, Chloe was beside her, telling her to lay back down and relax.

_What's going on?_ Beca thought.

"It's okay, Beca. It's just a little blood." Chloe answered.

_Blood? What blood?_

"You cracked your head a bit when you fell down." Chloe explained. Beca didn't realize she'd asked that out loud.

_I've got to ask her. Before she leaves again._

"Ask me what? I'm not going anywhere right now."

Beca smiled a bit as she replied, "Wanna get dinner some time?"

Chloe rolled her eyes, but chuckled. Slowly, the world fell away as Beca fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><em>I woke up in somebody's arms<em>

_Strange and so familiar_

_Where nothing could go wrong_

_Barely alive or nearly dead_

_Somehow awake in my own bed_

_And there you are_

_Like a highway headed my way_

_Life is but a dream_

_I was shot down by your love_

_My angel in blue jeans_

_Whoa oh oh oh oh oh_

_Whoa oh oh oh oh oh_

_Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah_

_Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah_

* * *

><p>Beca slowly opened her eyes and turned over in bed, smiling when she saw her girlfriend of now five years still sound asleep beside her, their arms wrapped tightly around each other as usual.<p>

After about five more minutes, Chloe opened her eyes, too, and smiled when she saw Beca.

"What?" Chloe asked.

"Nothing. Just thinking about the night we first met, that's all."

Chloe laughed as she rolled her eyes the same way she had that night, five years ago today.

"You were so stubborn!" Chloe growled playfully.

"No, I was determined. There's a difference."

"Well, whatever it was, it worked." Chloe sighed as she curled up into Beca's arms again.

_Yes. Yes, it did. And I thank God every day that it did. This is a dream._ Beca thought as she drifted back to sleep in Chloe's arms.


End file.
